Unlimited Brave Works
by LMGhost
Summary: (One shot)The Summoner is facing Karna Masta in Mildran. Dark Oracle Knight Ark has been defeated along with his entire squad. Thinking it's the end, the Summoner remembers his quest to save Grand Gaia, meeting his units, and most importantly his friends.


**A/N: Hello readers. I am the maker of this one shot. This is basically what the summary said. Will the summoner die or will he win? Spoilers, I am using all six heroes in this. I know you can only have five in a squad but whatever it's my story so my rules.** **To be specific, Karna Masta is in his secind form in Mildran's quest 'Where Souls Slumber'. Also Male! Summoner x Tilith. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Karna Masta had fired an enormous energy blast that had wiped out my entire squad. To make matters worse, Dark Oracle Knight Ark had fainted from the force of this abomination's power. I always knew that the power of a god was insane but I can't believe how strong this one is. It's as if Karna Masta is beyond the level of a god._

 _I thought we can do it. I have trained for months and trained my squad to thier limits but it still wasnt enough. I thought that with the six legendary heroes plus Ark and I we could win but I was so wrong. Now we're all laying on the cold ground. Ignis Halcyon Vargas is next to his friend Terra Halcyon Lance. Algor Halcyon Selena is trying to heal Fulgor Halcyon Eze. Where are the other two? Umbra Halcyon Magress and Lux Halcyon Atro are next to me. They shielded me from the blast moments prior but their effort was in vain._

 _I try to do something, anything! But all I feel is pain. My body hurts so much I can't even breathe for a second. My eyes focuse on a bright ball of enegy forming at the divine being's mouth. This is the final one, I can tell, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. The sphere becomes larger and larger as it's getting ready to fire._

 _"So this is where I die?"I said before letting out a deep sigh._

 _Unconsciously my mind begins to play back images of my victory against the four fallen gods. First was Maxwell the Creator, then Cardes the Malevolent, then Zevalhua the Supreme, and lastly Afla Dilith the Beast God._

 _Next was Tilith back when she wanted me to fight her. What was she thinking? I could never hurt her. I remember her tears when she took her master's place to help us. I never wanna see that face ever again._

 _Finally I remember meeting all of my friends. Karl, Seria, Lugina, Paris, Grahdens, Owen, Noah, and so many more that I can name. But most of all I will always remember her. My goddess, Tilith. Her beauty and her charms had me completely under her spell. She's an amazing girl that any guy would be lucky to have. Her smile, her cheerful personality, and everything else about her is simply amazing... and now here I lay without telling her how much she meant to me..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The blast of holy energy has been fired. It will only take seconds before it reaches us. I look at my units one by one with a sad smile. They understand what will happen as tears run down thier face. They've told me before that I was an amazing summoner and they are glad to be a part of my squad._

 _"Everyone... goodbye..."_

 _The blast is now a few yards away. Tears escape my eyes as I let out a cry of sadness._

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

 _..._

* * *

...

...

 **Insert: UBW OST: EMIYA THEME**

There he stands, overflowing with pure white energy. His eyes are full of determination and is heart is unwavered.

 **I am the brave of my frontier**

The energy blazes out of control as if it were aware of its surroundings.

 **Zel is my body, and karma is my soul**

His wounds are healed in an instant by a sparkles of light.

 **I have created over a thousand bonds**

Dandelga, the blazong sword of Vargas. Drevas, the demon pike of Lance. Lexida, the chilling blade of Selena. Batootha, the thunderous sword of Eze. Urias, the shining sword of Atro. Leomurg, the dark lance of Magress. Lad Mirazh, the icy axe of Karl. Vernard, the fiery sword of Seria. Sky Harbinger, the beloved sword of Lugina. Febros and Ishirion, the swords of Grahdens. Medblare, the infernal sword of Owen.

All of them orbit around the Summoner.

 **Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain**

The land beneath him brakes apart as fire spews between the cracks.

 **Have withstood pain to attain victory**

The white energy emitting from the Summoner glow brighter as he raises his left hand over his body.

 **Waiting for one's arrival**

Beams of light flashing the colors of the rainbow erupt from the broken ground.

 **I have one regret, but this is my path**

When the beams fade, countless weapons of all types replace them. Both long and short, bladed and blunt.

 **My whole purpose is**

The weapons position themselves to peirce the giant before them as the Summoner brings down his hand. The fire transforms the landscape...

 **UNLIMITED BRAVE WORKS**

Now Karna Masta and the Legendary Brave Summoner stand on a barren wasteland of weapons. Every weapon in Grand Gaia of the past and present float behind the blessed male. With a signal of his own sword, they all rush at the god.

* * *

"And that my children is how you're father defeated the unbeatable Karna Masta." A beautiful young woman said as she tucks her two children in.

"Wow. Dad sounds so awsome." A little girl said.

"Hah! Just you wait. One day I will surpass him and I'll be the strongest summoner." A little boy said proudly.

The woman chuckles as she coses the door to thier room. The sound of footsteps gains her attention. She turns and smiles.

"I'm back my goddess." A man said with a smile as he hugs her.

"Welcome home my brave Summoner." She said with love and wraps her arms around him.


End file.
